The present invention relates to storage batteries. More specifically, the present invention relates to predicting a remaining discharge time of a battery.
Automotive vehicles powered by combustion engines typically include a rechargeable battery. When the vehicle is running, an alternator attached to the engine is used to charge the battery. Additionally, the alternator is used to power electrical components of the vehicle when the engine is running. However, the battery is the only source of power to continue to maintain the lights or other devices in operation when the vehicle ignition has been turned off. Further, the battery is used to provide cranking power to start the vehicle.
In typical prior art automotive vehicle charging systems, a voltage regulator is used to set a voltage, generated by the alternator, which is applied to the battery when the engine is running. In addition to such charging systems, some vehicles include systems that are capable of determining battery charge level, battery voltage, etc., and providing such information to the vehicle user. However, these prior art systems do not provide any information regarding the remaining run time of the battery, which can be useful in many applications. For example, there is a need in the trucking industry to monitor residual capacity of the battery while the truck is parked and appliances powered by the battery are used while the driver is resting. Under such conditions the battery can completely discharge, leaving the truck without power and incapable of starting.